icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs
|GM = Ryan Frew |coach = Ryan Frew |media = New Hampshire Union Leader |affiliates = |name1 = Granite State Stars |name2 = Great Northern Snow Devils |name3 = Exeter Snow Devils |name4 = New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs |dates1 = 1993–1995 |dates2 = 1995–1999 |dates3 = 1999–2001 |dates4 = 2001–present }} The New Hampshire Junior Monarchs are a Tier III Junior A ice hockey team from Hooksett, New Hampshire playing in the United States Premier Hockey League. The organization also has a team in the lower level EHL's Elite division which was developed for the 2015-16 season and prior to that had a team in the Metropolitan Junior Hockey League. History The franchise was a charter member of the Eastern Junior Hockey League (EJHL) in 1993. For the first two seasons they were known as the Granite State Stars located in Dover, New Hampshire, then they moved to Biddeford, Maine and were known as the Great Northern Snow Devils. In 1999 they moved to Exeter, New Hampshire, and were known as the Exeter Snow Devils, before moving to Hooksett in 2001 and becoming the Junior Monarchs. In 2013, Tier III junior hockey leagues underwent a large reorganization, which included the Monarchs joining the Atlantic Junior Hockey League (AtJHL). The Atlantic Junior Hockey League then re-branded itself as the Eastern Hockey League (EHL). Team members and regular season The Junior Monarchs hold tryouts in April.Team Tryouts Page The majority of players must be between the ages of 16 and 20, though select players age 14 and up may be considered. The season starts the day after Labor Day and playoffs finish during the third week of March each year. The schedule includes 44 EHL regular season games plus three rounds of playoffs. Coach Sean Tremblay was the General Manager and Head Coach of the New Hampshire Junior Monarchs.New England Hockey Journal Article "Juniors Report April 1" dtd 01Apr04 http://www.hockeyjournal.com/Article.php?ArtID=741 He has won the EJHL's 'Coach of the Year,' award in 1997, 2002, and 2006, and was named 'Junior Coach of the Year' by Hockey Night in Boston in 2002, 2004, and 2006. In August 2006 he assisted the USA Under-17 Select Team to a Gold Medal in the Three Nations Tournament,Hockey's Future Article "2006 Under-17 Three Nations Tournament" has been the Coaching Director for USA Hockey in New Hampshire for the past five years, and conducts coaching clinics for all youth coaches in the state to ensure adherence to the USA Hockey Coaching Education Program. Tremblay was a two-time all state goaltender out of Biddeford, ME and is a graduate of the University of Southern Maine. Notable alumni The Jr. Monarchs have produced a number of alumni playing in higher levels of junior hockey, NCAA Division I, Division III, and ACHA college programshttp://nhjrmonarchs.com/about-2/alumnicollege/ including several National Hockey League draft picks. *Greg Burke, 2006–2008: Washington Capitals, 2008, 6th round, 174th overall *John Doherty, 2002–03: Toronto Maple Leafs, 2003, 2nd round, 57th overall *Matt Duffy, 2003–2005: Florida Panthers, 2005, 4th round, 104th overall *Brian Dumoulin, 2008–09: Carolina Hurricanes, 2009, 2nd round, 51st overall *Brian Foster, 2003–2005: Florida Panthers, 2005, 5th round, 161st overall *John Laliberte, 2001–02: Vancouver Canucks, 2002, 4th round, 114th overall *Joe Pearce, 2001–02: Tampa Bay Lightning, 2002, 5th round, 135th overall *Jonathan Rheault, 2003–04: Philadelphia Flyers, 2006, 5th round, 145th overall *Andrew Thomas, 2001–2003: Washington Capitals, 2005, 4th round, 109th overall Season-by-season records USA Hockey Tier III Junior A National Championships Round robin play in pool with top 4 teams advancing to semi-final. :*''' - unverified scores :**''' - Monarchs win one game playoff with the Boston Junior Rangers (MetJHL) and named "HOST" Notes and references External links * NH Monarchs Home Page * Eastern Junior Hockey League Category:Eastern Junior Hockey League (1993-present) team Category:Empire Junior C Hockey League teams Category:American ice hockey teams Category:Eastern Hockey League teams